gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1
Not available in North America No update here yet. Seems my PS3 hasn't notified from the GTA V update. 16:17, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :It wasn't released yet. It will release next week. 16:19, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Next week? Weird. The main page says June 1st. 16:21, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :::"Announced". 16:22, June 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oh. Makes sense, then. 16:24, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Before anyone speculates To avoid the Heists mess, I would like to precise Rockstar has never mentioned GTA V in any of their news, so we cannot predict that the new content will be released in singleplayer. I'm just posting this so we avoid the Hydra mess before the Heists were released. 16:19, June 1, 2015 (UTC) : Atleast we have the right to add the names of vehicles and content, without it being "leaked" or speculative. This update looks awesome, especially the new cars and Luxor. Looks like one of my favorites yet. 17:11, June 1, 2015 (UTC) :: You are right Rain... At least now it's less likely for it to be available in SP, which is sad in my opinion, they probably won't release anymore DLCs for single player mode. AndreEagle17 17:39, June 1, 2015 (UTC) The DLC seems a bit of short, not enough new weapons (Though we're getting a New Sub Machine Gun FINALLY) then there's the "Playing with a million random bozo's failing the DLCs 50 times taking you 6 hours just to get the damn small $50k" At least it's free. Rockstar need to re-add the Assault MG, Programmable A.R, Heavy Rifle and Assault Sniper back in, with a DLC. The Combat PDW better be an ACTUAL SMG, AND NOT AN ASSAULT RIFLE. Now I am become Death, The Destroyer of Worlds (talk) 08:25, June 2, 2015 (UTC) Single player! Signed: smurfy (coms) 12:31, June 10, 2015 (UTC) :Anything on PC? I had an update yesterday before going to bed but no new content. 12:25, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Nothing on Steam yet :( smurfy (coms) 12:31, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I only got the message for the weapon in single player (XB360). Did you get a message saying it? Mortsnarg (talk) 14:24, June 10, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeh,me too, but I always get that. Even for the Heists Update. 14:26, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Ha-haaaa. So glad it's available for SP. AndreEagle17 15:40, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Yup, I'm glad too! I woulda been so mad if it was exclusive to Onlne. Time to cruise in the Virgo! ( ) 15:45, June 10, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 Question Can someone please answer me a question? So far I was only able to check the new vehicles in single player, and I noticed that the Stirling GT features new animations when the characters open and close the new gull-wing doors (they actually pull and push the door up when they enter and get out of the car), but for some reason, the Osiris doesn't have any new animation, and the characters still enter and get out of the car like if they were opening the normal doors. Does this happens in your game too? If yes, can you confirm if this also happens in online? - [[User:558050|'DLVIII']] Talk 15:50, June 10, 2015 (UTC) : Yes this is in online also. I guess it's supposed to be like this because it's not like an old car and maybe the doors are automated. Florensie (talk) 18:21, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Hydra now spawns at heli-pads when called in Just noticed this while doing the Los Santos Connection, the Hydra now spawns at the nearest heli-pad when it is called in, instead of at the airport. Makes it far more practical now. The Sentinel (talk) 20:00, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Next update Doesn't it confirms the Part 2 is the next update? Idk, seems pretty obvious to me. 15:24, June 23, 2015 (UTC) : I agree, so far, no other DLCs were even mentioned. AndreEagle17 15:44, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :: Just told Sean about this. It's obvious Part 2 is the next DLC. ( ) 16:02, June 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::: I'm kinda in the middle of this. I know it sounds obvious, it really does look obvious and seems logic, but Sean has a point that it has a chance of not been the next. After all, Rockstar confirmed the DLC containing the Rockstar Editor for Xbox One and PS4, which was promised to arrive this summer, so that also has a chance of being the next DLC. I'm 50/50 on this. 16:04, June 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::We're talking about the next content update. Not next DLC. 16:08, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::: ::::::@Monk who knows, they could add the Rockstar Editor in Ill Gotten Gains Part 2 since they are both coming in the summer. I think Part 2 is the next update. ( ) 16:23, June 23, 2015 (UTC)Smashbro8 ::::::::There WILL be a IGG Part 2 but there is nothing other than speculation to suggest it has to be the NEXT update. ::::::::Likely? Yes. Definite? NO. ::::::::Until there is evidence from Rockstar that their next update will be IGG Pt 2, then this field needs to remain blank. For a precedent, all you have to do is look at the Heists hype, how long was that "coming soon", how many updates were released before it? Or even look at the update version numbering, or how about GTA 2, GTA III, GTA IV... wait, what came between GTA III and GTA IV again? smurfy (coms) 23:39, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Before all these, what can possibly suggest that there will be an update before the Ill-Gotten part 2? I mean, it was confirmed by rockstar to be launched, but there was no evidence that there would be another update before the Ill-Gotten part 2. AndreEagle17 23:48, June 23, 2015 (UTC) The message I quoted was from the R* Newswire. They said to stay tuned for info on the Part 2 update. It makes no sense for Rockstar to release another content update and say "stay tuned for info on IGG Part 2" at the end of an article on the IGG Part 1 update. If they say "Stay tuned", it gotta mean that it'll be the next update they'll announce. 07:50, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :My two cents - Until Rockstar literally say Ill-Gotten Pt. 2 is the next update we're going to be getting, there's no harm in leaving things as they are. So far they haven't. They've just said it'll be here "in the near future". Heists were going to be here "in the near future" a couple of years ago (I'm aware that's a slightly different kettle of fish, but still). I honestly don't see any harm in waiting until we're sure of what's going on. 08:09, June 24, 2015 (UTC) :::OK Rain, let me give you a specific recent example of an unannounced update coming before a previously announced update... Festive Surprise came out between Last Team Standing and Heists, even though Newswire had been saying the Heists were next (supposed to be the first update for the Enhanced edition, remember?). :::4th of July is coming up very soon, who's to say there won't be another Independence Day type special update before IGG Pt 2? IGG Pt2 is only "coming soon" and coming "this summer". The point is, we don't know. The Newswire posts have specifically NOT said that it WILL be the NEXT one, so we cannot make that assumption. smurfy (coms) 10:33, June 24, 2015 (UTC) ::: All depends of what happens first. What happens if Rockstar decides to finish IGG later? I mean, while they were working with the Heist Update, other minor DLCs comes to keep the game "fueled". I know that the Pt2 is pretty obvious, but we can't ensure that it should be next to the Pt1. Just giving an idea of that. [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] Dispatch 01:49, June 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::: I agree with Sean, Independence Day will likely come first. Leo68 (talk) 01:54, June 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::: Hey, I'm not saying that will happen, just that it could, based on prior experience. It's worth noting they pointedly didn't release a Valentines special in 2015, so no expectation on my part for another 4th of July special either. smurfy (coms) 02:28, June 25, 2015 (UTC) The news is out, Part 2 will be coming next month, so it should definitely be the next update. MC (MyComputer) 18:05, June 26, 2015 (UTC)